


My head hurts

by Julieseven



Series: DRUCK prompt collection [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boysquad, David is an angel, M/M, The boys are teasing assholes, drunk Matteo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Matteo misjudges his tolerance for alchohol rather badly ...





	My head hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinklylightseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/gifts).



> My wonderful son Noah hit me with this prompt, and I dared turn it into a senseless piece of fluff ... Sorry bby, couldn't resist!

Matteo hardly ever drinks anymore when David is around. It has nothing to do with guilt or not wanting David to feel excluded: He just doesn’t need to drink when he has David’s fingers in his hair or David’s hand in his own- it makes him feel so much better than alcohol ever could.

And since David hangs out with Matteo and his boys more and more frequently, Matteo should have known that his tolerance for alcohol would eventually sink a little.

But of course, that thought doesn’t cross Matteo’s mind when Jonas invites him, David, Carlos and Abdi over to his house for “drinks and pizza” on a Saturday night. David is still on his way home from his aunt’s house, and since his train is delayed, Matteo goes to Jonas’s house alone.

“Eh, I don’t think I’ve seen Luigi drink a beer since he started dating David,” Abdi remarks just when Matteo opens his third bottle.

“So what?” Matteo grumbles and takes a swig of his beer, rolling his eyes at Abdi. 

“He’s right,” Carlos adds, pointing a finger at Matteo, who only takes another swig of beer in response. “No offense man, it’s cool, we don’t care,” Carlos hurries to add when Jonas scowls at him, but it’s too late.

“Leave Luigi alone, boys. I get what it’s like to be drunk on love, only fair that our Luigi gets to experience it, too.”

Matteo raises his beer bottle at Jonas with a triumphant grin, feeling himself blush a little. He stopped caring about his friends noticing how in love he is with David a long time ago. But it still makes him blush when Jonas exposes him like that, if for no other reason than the fact that he loves how true it is.

“Well, yeah, no one argues that, Jonas. It’s just … I’m a little worried is all,” Abdi retorts, eyeing Matteo carefully. 

Matteo frowns at him. “Worried? You don’t know what that is, what do you mean?”

Abdi chuckles and flips Matteo off before replying. “Are you sure you can still drink three beers in one hour without a problem?”

Matteo scowls and then peers at the bottle in his hand. It’s already half-empty, and just when he’s about to tell Abdi he’s nuts, he feels it. His head is indeed already quite foggy, something that he usually only feels after five beers. 

Of course, he can’t let Abdi see that, though. “Shut up, Abdi, I’m fine,” he grumbles, but instead of taking another swig of his beer, he puts it down on the window sill behind him.

“Sure you are,” Carlos chuckles, watching Matteo amusedly. Matteo groans and pushes himself off the couch, noticing too late that getting up so fast after drinking two and a half beers in quick succession isn’t a good idea.

He sways only a little, getting a hold of himself rather quickly, but not fast enough. All three boys let out a collective “Wooooow,” and Jonas even jumps to his feet and grabs on to Matteo’s arm.

“Careful, Luigi,” he chuckles, making Matteo grumble, but before Matteo can snap at his best friend, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He shakes off Jonas’s hands and digs his phone out of his pants, squinting at the screen.

_David: “Hey, I just arrived at the main station. Are you still at Jonas’s?”_

Now, whereas he doesn’t mind his boys seeing him drunk, he’s not particularly thrilled at the idea of being drunk in front of his boyfriend. He can already hear the teasing remarks, and it makes him groan with frustration.

“What, don’t tell me,” Abdi exclaims, leaning his chin on his fist while eyeing Matteo with a gleeful grin. “David is coming to pick you up? On the one night you decide to get drunk with us for the first time since you started dating him?”

“Yes, and now I immediately regret that decision” Matteo whines, letting himself fall back down onto the couch next to Jonas. “Fuuuck, he’s gonna kill me.”

Covering his face with both hands, Matteo takes a deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. Not an easy feat with his head spinning the way it usually would after at least two more beers.

“He’ll have a field day with you, that’s for sure,” Matteo hears Carlos call out gleefully. “So I’m guessing he’s coming then?”

That reminds Matteo that he still has to reply to his boyfriend, letting him know where to go. “Yeah, I think so,” he mumbles and then reaches for his phone on his lap and blinks a few times to focus on the screen, typing slowly and carefully to avoid making typos.

_“Yep, we’re still here. There’s some pizza left.”_

He eyes the two sentences suspiciously, trying to determine whether or not they might give away his current state to David. Matteo doesn’t usually write sappy texts, and saying that there is pizza left is his way of telling David to come over fast because he misses him. He should be safe.

Matteo hits send and then drops his phone on the armrest next to him. He hesitates for a moment and then reaches for the beer bottle behind him, emptying it in two big gulps.

“Uh, Luigi…” Jonas begins, but stops dead in his tracks when Matteo glowers at him. 

“Doesn’t matter now,” Matteo murmurs and puts the bottle down on the couch table next to the other empty ones before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

For a moment, there is silence, but then, Abdi, Jonas and Carlos all burst out laughing hysterically. They don’t stop when Matteo scowls at them this time, so he eventually just gives up and tries to ignore them.

“You’re too cute, you know? I had no idea you were so scared of your boyfriend,” Abdi howls, holding his stomach and almost toppling off his chair with laughter.

“How is finishing my beer a sign of me being afraid of David?” Matteo quips, feeling proud of his own quick wit. But the boys only laugh harder at that.

“Getting rid of evidence, my man, it’s a clear sign,” Carlos chuckles, making Jonas and Abdi laugh even more.

Eventually, the boys stop teasing Matteo, but he suddenly has a different problem: Emptying his third beer in one go was apparently a bad idea: His head is even foggier, he’s even feeling slightly dizzy. There is no way David won’t notice he’s drunk, even in the unlikely event of the boys not telling on him.

Matteo’s last chance is to appeal to David’s pity to keep him from teasing Matteo too much. So when he hears the doorbell ring, he closes his eyes and pretends to be half-asleep. Jonas ruffles Matteo’s hair with another chuckle before getting up and announcing that he’ll go open the door.

About a minute later, Matteo hears a familiar laugh from the hallway, and it makes him smile almost in spite of himself. It’s only been a day, but he’s already missed David a lot.

He decides not to open his eyes when he hears David and Jonas enter the room, but when he feels David’s fingers in his hair, he can’t help but look up at him. 

“Hello there,” David murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to Matteo’s lips. Matteo sighs happily and melts into the kiss, and it takes him a full ten seconds to realise he’s now lying on the couch, no longer sitting.

Automatically, Matteo sits up, wanting to make room for David to sit next to him. But this time, moving too quickly doesn’t just make him dizzy. Blinding pain shoots through his head and almost makes him cry out. Matteo covers his face with both hands, hardly noticing David sitting down next to him.

“My head hurts,” he groans and leans into David, who wraps both arms around Matteo, chuckling softly. 

“Mhm, sounds like you partied a bit too hard today, huh?”

Matteo wishes he had the energy to swat at his boyfriend, but he can barely manage to open his eyes to scowl at him. “I don’t know what happened, they must have drugged me,” he mumbles, pointing at Carlos and Abdi sitting across from them.

“Eh, don’t blame us for your low tolerance, Luigi,” Carlos protests, but Matteo doesn’t acknowledge him. He just closes his eyes and buries his face at David’s chest, surrendering to his boyfriend’s touch. David’s fingers in Matteo’s hair seem to lessen the pain throbbing in his head, and he tries to tune out his friends’ teasing remarks as much as possible.

Seemingly hours later, Matteo lets David drag him off Jonas’s sofa. He feels a little better, and luckily the boys refrain from teasing him again about getting drunk on three beers.

On the tram back to David’s place, Matteo notices David watching him with a worried expression on his face.

“What?” he asks, hoping that David isn’t too disappointed in him.

David clears his throat and takes Matteo’s hand in his before answering. “Do you… hate me for making you stop drinking?”

Matteo frowns at that for a moment, until he realises where that question is coming from. He almost laughs, but he can tell David is serious. So he leans in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Moving back, he looks into David’s eyes and slowly and deliberately shakes his head.

“Are you high? You didn’t make me do anything.”

David smiles softly, tilting his chin up to kiss Matteo’s lips. “Oh, good. I was just worried because you spent the first evening without me getting drunk,” he quips, raising an eyebrow at Matteo.

“Uuugh” Matteo groans, leaning his forehead against David’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “I only had three beers, ok? Your boyfriend is officially a light-weight.”

David chuckles at that, pressing a kiss into Matteo’s hair. “I know, the boys told me, didn’t you hear?”

Matteo just groans again in reply, making David giggle cheerfully. “I guess not,” David murmurs then. He kisses Matteo’s forehead again and then pulls him closer, his fingers playing with Matteo’s hair.

They don’t talk for the rest of the way home, but it’s a comfortable silence. Matteo is grateful for his boyfriend’s gentle understanding: Although David has never seen Matteo drunk, he knows exactly what to do to keep Matteo comfortable.

Only when they’re already lying in David’s bed, Matteo’s head resting on David’s shoulder does David speak again.

“In case you were wondering,” he murmurs into Matteo’s hair, making Matteo smile against David’s skin. “I like having a lightweight boyfriend.”

Matteo kisses David’s neck in response, and with those reassuring words in his head, he drifts off to a peaceful slumber.


End file.
